


Derechos iguales

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Bisexual Hermione Granger, F/F, Good Pansy Parkinson, Inspired by Fanart, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, POV Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Oneshot inspirado en el fanart https://www.deviantart.com/upthehillart/art/Afternoon-Pansmione-793624755 de Upthehillart.Un recorrido por la relación entre Hermione y Pansy, un canto a la libertad y la igualdad de derechos, un homenaje al colectivo LGTBIQ+.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 6





	Derechos iguales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinLyra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Cómo te fastidiaría esto, ¿verdad, Rowling?
> 
> Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2020/2021" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
> 
> Mi amiga invisible era GinLyra. Jo, que ilusión me hizo que me tocaras tú. No sé si habré conseguido lo que querías, porque sé que me he traído tu petición muy a mi terreno, y que he escrito sobre pairings que no habías pedido a mayores de tu deseo... pero consideré que enriquecía la historia. Espero (y cruzo los dedos para que así sea) que lo disfrutes mucho.
> 
> La petición era: Afternoon de Upthehillart (/upthehillart/art/Afternoon-Pansmione-793624755) que, por cierto, es la portada del fic.
> 
> Agradecimientos a KristySR por echar un vistazo al fic. Gracias a su paciencia, me ayudó a encontrar las claves para encarrilar la historia y darle forma. Sin ella, no estaría publicada.

Sosteniéndose en equilibrio, Hermione se quitó los zapatos, arrojándolos al suelo descuidadamente y masajeándose uno de los pies con un quejido de dolor.

—¿Pans? —preguntó en voz alta, colgando la chaqueta de vestir en el armario del recibidor—. Ya estoy en casa.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —Pansy, tumbada en el sofá, apartó el libro que estaba leyendo y le sonrió. Hermione la besó en los labios.

—Creo que he convencido a aproximadamente a la mitad del Wizengamot —contestó Hermione, frustrada, dejándose caer sentada a sus pies, agotada—. Lo mío me ha costado, parecen vivir en el siglo diecinueve.

—Son un puñado de viejos retrógrados —coincidió Pansy, comprensiva.

—A veces me da la sensación de son dementores que drenan toda mi energía y ganas de trabajar —se lamentó Hermione. Aquel comentario surgía de tanto en tanto, siempre que ella intentaba convencer al mundo mágico de la conveniencia de actualizar alguna ley o establecer nuevas normativas. Pansy siempre la escuchaba con atención, dejándola desahogarse—. Siento llegar tan tarde.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Me da tiempo a darme una ducha rápida antes de irnos? —Pansy asintió con los labios apretados. Hermione sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero no dijo nada, no queriendo añadirle más estrés—. Tardaré poco.

Un rato después, ambas caminaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade a paso vivo. Entraron en la carpa que habían instalado para el acto de aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, donde Kingsley peroraba con su voz profunda. Hermione distinguió, sentados en las filas delanteras, a Ron y Harry, a cuyo lado estaba un estirado, incómodo y serio, Draco. Valoró por unos segundos sentarse en los asientos de atrás, donde quedaban varias sillas libres, pero supuso que, siendo la secretaria del Departamento de Seguridad Mágico y una de las heroínas de la sociedad mágica, no estaría bien visto.

Además, se suponía que aquello iba a ser una declaración de intenciones. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Pansy y la guio hasta las sillas de honor. Con una mirada de disculpa a las personas que molestaron al pasar, accedieron a las dos sillas que estaban al lado de sus amigos.

Ron las saludó con una sonrisa más relajada que la que Draco y Harry tenían en el rostro, mucho más tensos. Hermione suspiró, volviendo a coger la mano de Pansy e intentando concentrarse en las palabras de Kingsley.

—Tras diez años, la unidad de la sociedad mágica es más importante que nunca en este momento. Sólo si trabajamos juntos podremos reconstruir y avanzar en el progreso. —A Hermione no se le escapó la mirada que el Ministro posó sobre ella y Harry. Y sobre Draco y Pansy.

Contuvo un suspiro exasperado. No era justo para Kingsley ver caras de reproches. Siempre había sido valiente en sus discursos y estaba apoyando especialmente su última propuesta de ley en el Wizengamot. Miró de reojo a Pansy, que tenía una cara cuidadosamente neutra, con la mirada fija en el Ministro. Hermione le apretó la mano, intentando darle ánimos.

Pansy volvió la cabeza hacia ella y forzó una sonrisa, asintiendo levemente. Hermione resistió la tentación de llevarse su mano a los labios para besarla, como solían hacerse la una a la otra para darse ánimos en momentos así.

Sabía que había tenido suerte. Cuando la guerra terminó, las heridas abiertas en la sociedad no sanaron mágicamente. El rencor se había sumado a los prejuicios y desconfianzas existentes. Voldemort había muerto, quizá sus ideas habían sido derrotadas, pero las personas que habían sufrido bajo su yugo estaban llenas de dolor y deseosas de ser reparadas e indemnizadas.

—Justicia no es venganza —había escupido Pansy, dolida, la primera vez que Ron había dicho delante de ella que era normal que la gente quisiera resarcirse.

—Fred murió para que pudiéramos tener libertad —había contestado Ron, airado.

—Nosotros también habríamos muerto a manos de ese loco sin justicia alguna. No merecemos venganza tampoco —había murmurado Draco, fríamente, haciendo que Ron se callase con un gesto de enfado.

La cadena de acontecimientos que los había unido había sido bastante fortuita. Primero había sido Harry, por supuesto. Hermione todavía se reía entre dientes cuando recordaba aquella obsesión por el chico rubio. Ambos habían coincidido en un programa del Ministerio: Harry explorando opciones alternativas a ser auror y Draco como parte de uno de los programas de reinserción para delincuentes que ella misma había impulsado para evitar Azkaban a todas aquellas personas que no habían tenido elección bajo el yugo de Voldemort.

Una cerveza había llevado a otra y un día Harry se había presentado con un Draco de mirada huidiza en una de las reuniones de juegos muggles que solían organizar los viernes por la noche. Seamus, Dean y Neville lo habían mirado con suspicacia. Luna, Rolf y Hannah, con muchos menos prejuicios, lo habían aceptado con naturalidad. Tanto Ron como ella habían seguido día a día la amistad de ambos chicos y los tiempos de desconfianza y reproches habían quedado atrás.

Con Draco vino Greg, siempre callado, menos idiota de lo que lo recordaba de los tiempos de Hogwarts. Después habían llegado Theo y Daphne, tras una cita triple con Draco, Harry, Luna y Rolf. Tras Theo había venido una poco convencida Pansy, que poco a poco se adaptó a la dinámica del amplio grupo.

A veces, había sentido que estaba un poco fuera de lugar en una pandilla donde casi todos eran pareja entre sí. Ron, Pansy, Greg y ella misma habían sido los únicos solteros del grupo durante mucho tiempo. Ron y ella habían terminado su relación de mutuo acuerdo poco después del fin de la guerra. Al principio había sido extraño, pero con el tiempo y poniendo los dos de su parte, para alivio de Harry, recuperaron gran parte de la amistad que les había unido. Con retrospectiva, era capaz de ver que no había habido opción real de futuro, aunque en ocasiones se había preguntado, en todos aquellos años de soledad, si no habían estado ambos equivocados.

—¿Tú no sales a conocer gente? —le había preguntado Pansy cuando Ron había llegado uno de aquellos viernes con una chica muggle de la mano.

Hermione le había sonreído con una mezcla de exasperación y amabilidad. No había congeniado rápido con ella. De lengua rápida y afilada, solía hacer comentarios tan mordaces como acertados. Su sinceridad a veces resultaba hiriente y apabullante, salvo si era Luna quien recibía sus incisivos comentarios, que los aceptaba con más deportividad. Eso, unido a que la chica tenía una capacidad única para acertar en el punto débil de todo el mundo, había hecho difícil su amistad al inicio.

—Supongo que no tengo tiempo —había reconocido Hermione ese día, intentando omitir que, sencillamente, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Para Harry había sido fácil: literalmente llevaba toda su adolescencia obsesionado con el chico que ahora era su novio. Daphne y Theo habían empezado a salir en Hogwarts, aunque su relación había sido intermitente. Rolf era la pareja ideal para Luna, había sido como ver dos piezas de un puzle encajar a la perfección, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Neville, que todos habían pensado que acabaría con Luna por la estrecha amistad que les unía, había empezado a pasar mucho tiempo con Hannah en el año de los Carrow y eso había sembrado las semillas de su actual relación. Dean y Seamus no tenían claro qué era lo que tenían entre ellos, pero databa de años atrás.

Para ella, ni Ron ni Greg, los dos chicos restantes de la pandilla, habían sido una elección, pero tampoco sabía muy bien cómo abrirse a otras opciones. Ron había conocido a su novia en alguna tienda muggle, según les había contado, pero ella no había concebido cómo podría ocurrirle algo así en su caso.

—Deberíamos salir de fiesta. Por ahí. Tú y yo —había afirmado Pansy rotundamente.

Hermione había levantado la ceja. En aquel entonces la reticencia inicial de ambas había disminuido mucho, pero no eran las personas más cercanas del grupo, ni de lejos.

—Tiene lógica, ¿no? Tú y yo somos las únicas personas con cerebro en esta sala. Con excepción de Draco y Theo, quizá. Pero ninguno de los dos nos interesa, como es obvio. Tenemos más en común de lo que parece, no sólo nuestra aparente ineptitud para encajar en una sociedad que espera que tengamos pareja.

Pansy había enarbolado ese argumento durante meses. Hermione la pinchaba de vez en cuando, recordándole sus argumentos contrarios al amor en pareja. Salir juntas las había acercado más. Hermione había descubierto lo que era tener una amistad con otra mujer, muy diferente a la que había tenido con Ginny, mucho más distante e influenciada por el hecho de haber sido pareja de Ron; o la de Luna, que siempre estaba a medio camino entre dos mundos.

No sabía en qué momento exacto la amistad había evolucionado a algo más. Ni siquiera habían necesitado verbalizarlo cuando a los sentimientos se le unió la oportunidad. Sólo Greg, el último que quedaba soltero en el grupo, había gruñido al enterarse del cambio de la relación entre ambas chicas.

El ruido de los aplausos corteses al término del discurso de Kingsley la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se unió a las últimas palmadas, levantándose a la vez que los demás.

—¿Fue dura la sesión del Wizengamot hoy? —le preguntó Ron, acercándose a saludarlas.

—¿Buscamos a los demás? —Oyó a Pansy detrás de ella, probablemente hablando con Draco.

Vagaron por la carpa. Pansy y Draco miraban ansiosos a su alrededor. Hermione sabía que buscaban a Theo, Daphne y Greg, que acudían a aquel acto por primera vez en todos aquellos años. Les habría gustado sentarse todos juntos, pero no había sido posible.

—No ha sido muy difícil, ¿no? —se burlaba Harry de Draco, que oteaba por encima de las cabezas del resto de asistentes.

—Lo difícil no es asistir a una aburrida recepción vacía de contenido, Potter —contestó este, visiblemente molesto, antes de relajar la expresión—. No es fácil cuando todavía hay gente que piensa que no deberíamos estar aquí.

Draco y Pansy ya habían asistido a la conmemoración de la Batalla de Hogwarts el año anterior. Su presencia había ayudado a que Daphne, Theo y Greg finalmente se animasen a presentarse también.

—Yo creo que Kingsley ha hablado muy bien —saltó Ron, siempre presto a defender a Kingsley, cuya gestión despertaba algunas de las críticas más mordaces de Draco.

—Aunque me pese, debo admitir que tiene razón —musitó Hermione, resoplando con frustración—. Hechos. No palabras. Demasiadas palabras sin hechos que la respalden conforman un discurso vacío de contenido.

Draco y Pansy esbozaron una poco disimulada sonrisa de triunfo al oírla. Harry también intentó contener una carcajada. Al menos, ese año todos estarían de acuerdo y no habría una ácida discusión sobre política durante la sobremesa.

—Sabes que vamos a ir a cenar dentro de un rato, ¿verdad, Greg? —preguntó Pansy con paciencia al chico, que estaba arrasando con una bandeja de canapés cuando lo alcanzaron junto a una de las mesas.

—No deberíamos quedarnos mucho más, reservé para las nueve —murmuró Theo, consultando el reloj.

Harry movió la cabeza con resignación, señalando a varios de los jefes de departamentos del Ministerio, que pululaban alrededor del Ministro.

—Odio la política —gruñó por lo bajo.

Hermione se rio. Al contrario que él, que deseaba pasar desapercibido y, sin embargo, llamaba constantemente la atención, ella sí amaba la política. Pansy le había preguntado, perpleja, en una de las primeras ocasiones que charlaron entre chupito y chupito, por qué.

—Todo es política, Pansy —le había intentado explicar, sintiendo la lengua torpe por el alcohol—. Todo.

—Yo prefiero no tener opinión política —había repuesto esta, recelosa, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—. La política es ideología, y la ideología no me ha traído nada bueno hasta ahora.

—Esa es la cuestión. Eso —Había hecho especial énfasis en la palabra— también es una opinión política. Una bastante cobarde, he de decir.

Los ojos de Pansy habían relampagueado con furia. Hermione se había dado cuenta de que había tocado un punto sensible, pero continuó hablando.

—Te entiendo, pero tener una opinión no es malo. El problema es cuando esa opinión atenta contra los derechos de las demás personas.

—He dicho que no tengo opinión política, Granger —había insistido Pansy, malhumorada.

—¿Qué te parece el acoso al que están sometiendo los periódicos mágicos a Harry y Draco? —preguntó de sopetón Hermione.

Seamus y Dean pasaban mucho más desapercibidos en el mundo mágico, pero Harry y Draco siempre estaban en el punto de mira, hiciesen lo que hiciesen. No en vano uno era el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y el otro el administrador de una de las mayores fortunas del país. Cuando había tanto dinero de por medio, hasta los peores pecados quedaban tras un espeso velo y su popularidad era directamente proporcional a sus cuentas en Gringotts.

—Sabes bien que me parece absurdo. Deberían dejar que hagan lo que les dé la gana. Si quieren meterse la polla el uno al otro, que lo hagan —había contestado tajantemente Pansy con su franqueza habitual—. No hacen daño a nadie.

—Eso es una opinión política, Pansy. E ideología. ¿Sabías que hay muggles que defienden que deberíamos poder casarnos con quien quisiésemos?

—También hay magos y brujas que estamos de acuerdo con eso.

—Lo sé. Pero no formamos un movimiento activo que reclama ese derecho a voces. Nos callamos, intentando pasar desapercibidos, contentos de que nuestra fama no interfiera en nuestra vida sentimental.

Pansy la había mirado durante unos segundos, en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ya sin gesto hostil en el rostro.

—Harry y Draco pagan el precio de la fama por…

—Sabes bien que no es así. Ambos han tenido pareja antes —había contra argumentado sin piedad—. Ginny, Astoria. Fue mediático, pero no se cuestionaba su legalidad o moralidad.

—¿Y tú qué haces al respecto de eso, entonces?

—Dedicarme a la política de manera activa. No sólo teniendo opinión o expresando mis ideas: participando activamente para cambiar las cosas —había dicho Hermione triunfalmente.

—Que seas miembro del Wizengamot no cambiará la percepción de la gente sobre cosas como la sangre pura o la homosexualidad —había negado Pansy, más con tristeza que con ánimo de enardecer la conversación.

—Sí. Sí cambia. Tu concepto de la sangre pura ya no es el de tus padres. —Pansy había meneado la cabeza silenciosamente—. La sociedad ha evolucionado gracias a la política. Si no lo hiciese, todavía estaríamos gobernados por leyes medievales o decimonónicas en todos los aspectos de la vida. En algunos casos, todavía es así. Si hemos cambiado unas leyes, podemos cambiar otras.

—Desde luego, serías capaz de convencer a cualquiera con esos argumentos.

—Convencer. No vencer —concluyó Hermione, sintiendo la mente más despejada de alcohol tras la conversación.

Pansy se había quedado en silencio un rato, moviendo el vaso vacío y contemplando el movimiento del líquido residual que quedaba en el fondo, pensativa. Por un instante, Hermione se había arrepentido de haber defendido el tema con tanta pasión, pero Pansy había hablado en voz baja, casi ahogada por el sonido de la música ambiente del pub.

—Creo que harás grandes cosas en el Wizengamot, Hermione. Llegarás a Ministra y traerás progreso a esta sociedad anclada en valores que ya no importan a nadie, en prejuicios que sólo causan dolor y gobernada por señores cuyos huevos arrastran por el suelo. —El tono de voz de Pansy se había ido tiñendo de amargura. Hermione le había acariciado consoladoramente el dorso de la mano por encima de la mesa, consciente de que tenía mucha razón. Al fin y al cabo, todos habían sido víctimas del mismo loco, aunque hubieran estado en bandos e ideas diferentes—. Llega a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Hermione —la retó con una sonrisa feroz, levantando la mano y pidiendo otra ronda al camarero—. Y dales en los hocicos por todas nosotras.

Hermione no lo había sabido en ese momento, pero Pansy le había confesado tiempo después que aquel fue el momento exacto en que dejó de verla como una chica más del grupo, inteligente y brillante, con buena conversación. Había sido en ese momento cuando se había enamorado de su tenacidad y entusiasmo.

Una vez cumplidos todos los protocolos establecidos, para amargura de Harry y Draco, que el segundo disimulaba mejor tras una sonrisa artera fruto de años de aprendizaje en su familia, toda la pandilla escapó de la recepción para ir al pub de Madame Rosmerta, donde esta les esperaba con una opípara mesa en uno de los salones que reservaba para comidas de negocios.

—Neville dice que has estado genial en la sesión de esta mañana, Hermione —dijo Seamus, golpeándola con el codo para llamar su atención.

—Y que la intervención de Cranston ha sido un auténtico peñazo —añadió Ron, celebrando que su oponente político no hubiese estado brillante. Hermione se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

De manera similar a Harry, Ron y ella misma, habían ofrecido un asiento en el Wizengamot a Neville en reconocimiento por matar a Nagini. Este lo había aceptado por presión de su abuela antes de saber qué implicaría. Ahora se veía obligado a asistir a muchas de las sesiones del tribunal. Aunque Hermione sabía que este lo hacía a regañadientes, agradecía tener una voz aliada entre los miembros, cuya media de edad superaba con creces la suma de la de ambos juntos.

—Creo que tienes convencidos a la mitad —comentó Neville desde el otro lado de la mesa. Pansy sonrió a su lado, compartiendo su victoria—. Al menos al ala menos conservadora.

—Incluso los más rancios tendrán que ceder —dijo Hermione con voz retadora—. Ayer fue un día histórico. Por primera vez se ha aprobado el matrimonio igualitario muggle sin condiciones por ley.

—¿En serio? —Draco levantó la cabeza con interés—. ¿En Reino Unido?

—En España. La primera de muchas que están por venir —aseguró Hermione con rotundidad.

—Pensaba que tú querías ser la primera en conseguirlo —la pinchó Dean con una sonrisa pícara.

—Seré la segunda, entonces. Esto es un precedente. Ya no podrán decir que no puede hacerse o que nunca se ha hecho.

—Si alguien puede conseguirlo, eres tú, Hermione —susurró Pansy a su lado con orgullo.

—¿Vas a forzar una votación, entonces? —preguntó Neville, curioso.

—No, aun no. Es pronto. Dejemos que la idea cale un poco de tiempo más. Muchos de esos viejos decrépitos estaban hoy en esa carpa —admitió Hermione con sencillez—. Todos ellos se han vuelto a mirar a las dos mujeres que han desfilado de la mano por el pasillo. Mañana saldremos en El Profeta.

Dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Pansy, aunque ambas habían hablado de ello largo y tendido cuando la invitación había llegado. No había sido solo un acto de provocación, también había sido un acto de auto aceptación: mostrarse públicamente, sin escondites, sobre quiénes eran y cómo eran. También era un apoyo explícito a Harry y Draco, que habitualmente copaban las fotografías y noticias en los eventos a los que asistían juntos. Pero, sin duda alguna, hacer ostentación pública de su relación había sido también toda una declaración de intenciones.

—Propongo dejar de hablar de trabajo a partir de ahora —propuso Ron cuando la conversación sobre las reacciones de los diferentes miembros del Wizengamot se alargaron durante el plato principal—. Charlemos de cualquier otra intrascendencia, por favor.

—¿Cómo de que los Chudley Cannons van a quedar los últimos en la liga también esta temporada? —le preguntó Theo, que apenas había hablado, con burla, provocando una carcajada generalizada en la mesa.

Hermione asintió, conforme. Disfrutaba de hablar de política, pero también deseaba poder distenderse durante un rato con sus amigos sin necesidad de convencer a nadie de lo oportuno de sus ideas.

—Sabes que puedes conseguirlo, ¿verdad, Hermione? —susurró repentinamente Pansy a su lado con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

—Claro —asintió, desconcertada durante unos segundos, intentando entender a qué venía el comentario.

—Míranos. Ya lo hemos conseguido una vez, en esta mesa. Tú puedes llevar esto a todo el país.

Observó a Greg comer a dos carrillos, hablando con la boca llena con Seamus y Dean; Luna y Rolf divagaban sobre animales fantásticos con la pareja de Ron; este todavía discutiendo con Theo y Daphne, férreos seguidores de las Holyheads Harpies; Harry y Draco charlaban con Hannah y Neville sobre algo relacionado con las plantas del jardín medicinal de Malfoy Manor.

Era la sociedad que deseaba. La que se había propuesto conseguir algún día.

El sol del verano inundaba el salón cuando volvió de trabajar. Había sido la última sesión del primer periodo de plenos. Tenía dos meses por delante para preparar la siguiente campaña, hasta septiembre no se abriría el siguiente periodo. Suspiró, cansada, buscando a Pansy por la casa.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció, como era su costumbre.

—¡Aquí! —la llamó Pansy desde el dormitorio al oírla.

Crookshanks descansaba encima de las sábanas revueltas, junto a las piernas de Pansy, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Podía oírle ronronear desde la puerta. Pansy estaba rodeada de libros y folletos. Su última obsesión era investigar el derecho mágico romano. Durante una de las cenas de la pandilla, Hermione había mencionado que gran parte del derecho muggle internacionalmente aceptado era heredado de la antigua civilización romana. A raíz de aquel comentario, Pansy había encontrado sólidas pruebas de que gran parte de ese derecho venía de la clase patricia, mayormente mágica.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Pansy cuando la oyó entrar.

Hermione se dejó caer encima de ella, cuidando de no hacerla daño con su peso. Crookshanks bufó, disgustado por ser molestado, pero se acomodó rápidamente.

—¿Has encontrado algo útil? —le devolvió la pregunta, no queriendo contestar a la suya todavía. Se suponía que debía continuar siendo un secreto hasta que el Ministro sancionase y promulgase la nueva ley, pero no se veía con valor de ocultar algo así durante las semanas que ese proceso podía tardar—. Veo que finalmente me hiciste caso —preguntó, divertida, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Tenías razón cuando dijiste que si leía sobre cómo hacían los juicios iba a escandalizarme por cómo juzga el Wizengamot —admitió Pansy.

—Será difícil hacerles cambiar de sistema. Pero lo lograremos.

Hermione acarició el antebrazo de Pansy, que volvió la cabeza hacia ella, intentando robarle un beso.

—Tres cuartas partes de la cámara han aprobado el matrimonio igualitario —susurró Hermione al cabo de un segundo—. Lo hemos conseguido.

**Author's Note:**

> El 3 de julio de 2005, España aprobaba el matrimonio igualitario. Fue un caso claro donde el deseo de la sociedad no coincidía con su representación parlamentaria: una amplia mayoría de los españoles y españolas apoyaban la iniciativa, pero ese porcentaje no coincidía (ni coincidió) con los votos de su aprobación. Fue el tercer país del mundo en hacerlo, y lo hizo incondicionalmente (la misma ley que nos permitía casarnos, nos permitía adoptar, por ejemplo). Todo un hito de la historia de mi país, que he querido homenajear en el fic aprovechando el fanart de GinLyra. Ni confirmo ni desmiento que la actuación de Hermione esté inspirada en la figura de Pedro Zerolo. Me he tomado la licencia de trasladar la fecha al 2 de mayo (el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts) y no mencionar el mérito de Países Bajos y Bélgica, que, indudablemente, allanaron el camino con sus legislaciones iniciales.


End file.
